Happy Birthday Darling
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: I decided to do this for you Anon. Thank you for everything. Happy Birthday.


**Saki - Credits to Kiyo-nii kun~! or the idea.**

**Suki- Well this is for her beloved.**

**Kiza- She's really having fun writing it.**

**Saki- Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Saki's PoV -**

"Today's the day, it's his birthday." I opened up my door and looked at my phone. "11:52 AM." I headed towards to pick up some things I had been planning for him. My phone buzzed in my back pocket as I reached to get it, noticing it was a text from my best friend Imachi. **(Hana's nickname, like mine is Saki, she's Imachi)**

"_I'll meet you at his house._" I suddenly began twiddling my thumbs on the texting pad.

"_Yeah, Eve and Proto will keep him busy right now, they have him out for some birthday shopping._" An instant reply was sent to me.

"_Well I'm already inside, Elsword and Chung are here and also Raven, Proto told me they only brought one key and before they enter, they'll buy us some time by pretending she doesn't have it._"

"_Okay, I'll see you soon._" I locked up my apartment and began running towards the bus stop. His house is about 10 minutes away if I run, but I really don't want to mess up or lose the decorations I'm bringing. I paid my fare and sat down on the seat.

"Hey Saki." I looked up to see him right in front of me.

"A-anon?!" I looked shockingly up at him. I looked to see Proto and Eve in the seat behind us. "H-hey..." I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Proto and Eve are taking me to go shopping, but I forgot my phone. I'm getting it once I get home." He suddenly looked at me confusingly. "Actually, why are you on this bus? I don't pressume you're going shopping, are you probably going to Imachi's house?"

"Yeah, I am~! I'll text her right now telling her I'm on my way." He nodded and I hastily took out my phone rapidly tapping my fingers on the cellular device.

"_SOS He's coming home for his phone, everybody hide!_" My phone started buzzing, and the ringtone sounded off. I was embarrassed at my ringtone of the "Madoka Magica OP" song that I had downloaded on my phone and I immediately shut my phone off letting the ringtone die down. I turned it back on and looked at Anon to see him laughing a bit. Geez that was embarrassing. We got of the bus and he looked at me.

"Can't you take a bus to Imachi's house?"

"Yeah, but I need exercise." He laughed a bit and opened the door to his house. He waved at me before entering and I ran into a bush by the front door hoping he didn't see me. I heard the door shut as I looked through the shrub and saw him entering a bus with the two nasods. As the bus drove off nowhere to be seen, I knocked on the door to see it be opened up by Imachi.

"Did he see you?"I walked into the house to see the boys there. They all shook their heads and I noticed a certain black haired girl walk out of the kitchen with a green headed elf and purple headed magician.

"Well everyone is here then. Let's get started!"I put my fist into the air and they did as well. I laid the decorations out.

"Aisha, gets the poppers ready, once he comes in, I need you to use your magic to immediately set them off okay?" She nodded and started setting up poppers up everywhere ready for them to pop.

"Raven, mind haning up the decorations needed in high areas?" He shook his head and took the banners and etc. out of my hands. He picked up a ladder and started above door.

"Rena, I need you to handle the catering." She nodded and headed straight into the kitchen.

"Elsword, Chung, I need you two to make this party come alive." They nodded and started chatting about what they were going to do.

"Where's Kiyo?"I looked at Imachi. She shrugged until we heard a knock at the door. I tilted my head curiously and then looked through the peephole. It was Kiyo. I opened the door and he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Someone switched up our cakes so I had to go back."

"What was the last cake?"

"A 3 tier wedding cake with two figures on top which seemed like a married would have been embarrassing for Saki if Anon saw the cake." He laughed and I punched him slightly on the arm.

"Where's Sera?"

"She couldn't make it but she sends Anon her regards." I nodded and helped Kiyo bring the cake onto the table. Imachi took a sneak peek at the cake and ended up closing the box again.

* * *

The setup finished quickly. We had the right team to set up a small party for Anon. he banners and decorations were set up. Chung and Elsword made a human cannon. Rena had finished making the food. Aisha had set up poppers everywhere. Imachi and Kiyo finished up the rest of the night. So much things we did in one day. We heard the door click open and we all stood by it like servants welcoming its master. he door opened to reveal Anon's shocked face.

"Surprise!" We all happily chanted and Aisha set off each popper having mass productions of confetti come out of each one. We spent the night having fun. Elsword accidentally hit Aisha right after she went out the cannon. Rena got in the cannon. Eve and Proto were dressing Chung up in women's clothing a showed everyone. Imachi attacked Raven for touching her food. Kiyo was video taping the whole thing. I was sitting next to Anon as we watched poor ol' Chung get dressed up in some of Rena's clothing. The night was amazing. I looked around to see everyone sleeping. Imachi's head lying on my lap. Elsword being used as a cushion by Aisha. Chung asleep in Rena's Grand Archer outfit. Raven sleeping straight up on the couch with a bunch of scratch marks from Imachi's 'defense' for her food. Rena stuck in a cannon. Proto, Eve and Kiyo asleep on the floor.

"It was fun wasn't it..."I mumbled to myself.

"It was." I looked at Anon.

"Were you awake the whole time?" He shook his head.

"I just woke up. Thank you for the party." He kissed my cheek.

"Don't just thank me, thank the others." I remembered we didn't open the cake box and I decided to carry it to where we were sitting,

"Open it." It was a 3 tier cake with characters surrounding each level on the perimeter. On the top were two characters.

"Are those, Ember and Blaze?" I nodded. He looked at the other characters. He saw SAO characters, Touhou characters, and even some pokemon.

"Are these marzipan dolls?"I nodded my head. He kissed my forehead. "Thank you." I shook my head and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy birthday darling~! "

* * *

**Saki- I'm sorry if it's not good Anon!**

**Kiza- She's sleep deprived.**

**Suki- Very.**

**Everyone- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANON!**

**Saki- Happy birthday~!**


End file.
